The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to software, methods, and accompanying systems for facilitating exchange of information between disparate systems of a computing environment.
Systems and methods for integrating software systems to facilitate intercommunications are employed in various demanding applications, including Enterprise Application Integration (EAI), Business-to-Business (B2B) integration, Cloud Application Integration (CAI), and so on. Such applications often demand efficient and accurate mechanisms for enabling precise translations of different message types, contents, and associated schemas.
A schema may be a specification for describing structures and data elements of content exchanged in a computing environment. A schema may dictate, for example, message content grammar, where the grammar may include rules for specifying content structures, data types, and so on.
Efficient and accurate mechanisms for translating content between systems that employ different schemas can be particularly important for integrating computing resources (e.g., software systems) of enterprise computing environments, which may include thousands of intercommunicating systems, and where imprecise system integration can be particularly problematic and costly.
Messages exchanged between software systems often employ different schemas and associated values. To enable message exchange between systems, the messages are translated or transformed into formats readable by the different systems. As computing environments and accompanying messaging schemas become increasingly complex, increasing demands are placed on methods for accurately translating messages to enable system integration.
Message transformation is often based on transformation maps (also called message maps) that contain instructions (also called mapping rules) for transforming elements of a source message sent from one system into elements of a target message readable by another system. Conventionally, such maps are often manually constructed by a developer based on analysis of different message schemas.
Alternatively, software for facilitating construction of message maps may analyze message schema definitions used by the different systems. However, message map generation based on message schema definitions alone can be undesirably error prone. Available schema definitions may lack sufficient details to enable highly accurate message transformation.